overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet
"Those heroes, yuck, they couldn't put an Evil outfit together if their lives depended on it!" — Velvet Velvet is the second mistress encountered in Overlord. She is the younger of the two daughters of the Wizard. When the player meets Velvet, her sister Rose is present and the player must then choose which of the two sisters they wish to have as their mistress. History Her history before the Overlord met her is unknown, but she was going to marry Sir William the Black, but the Wizard (possesed by the Second Overlord) corrupted Sir William into cancelling his wedding for a Succubus Queen, and in response, Velvet refused to give back to Goldo Golderson her wedding gift locked in her bedroom. When the Overlord defeated Sir William, Velvet tried to seduce him into bringing her to the dark tower with her bed, but it's up to the player to choose to dump Rose for Velvet, or keep Rose for a slight corruption redemption. If the player chooses Velvet, it will be Rose that helps the Second Overlord to get to the Dark Tower, and Velvet will be the one that damages the Tower Heart to make it easier for you to defeat the Wizard. After the Wizard's defeat, Velvet will be shown lying on her bed in the Dark Tower, along with minion guards and torture cages around her room, filled with screaming peasants. ''Overlord: Raising Hell'' After defeating the Forgotten God, if Velvet is the Overlord's Mistress, after Gnarl and the Minions mourn the disappearance of the Overlord, she will be shown to be pregnant, indicating a successor for the Third Overlord. ''Overlord II'' Velvet's fate is currently unknown; she doesn't appear in the game nor is she mentioned in Overlord II. ''However, Her Dark Tower upgrades ruins appear in the Wasteland area in Overlord. Dark Tower Upgrades Velvet's tower upgrades differ from Rose's, and are more expensive and make the Dark Tower a creepier, more evil place better fit for an evil Overlord. : Sisters-bedroom.jpg|Comparing Velvet's and Rose's bedroom. Sisters-extra-room.jpg|Comparing the "recreational room". Sisters-hallway.jpg|Comparing the hallway in the ''Private Quarters. Sisters-throneroom.jpg|Comparing the Throne Room decoration. Green Minion Equipment.jpg|Green Minion Equipment Upgrade. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Velvet Hallway.PNG|Hallway Tower Upgrade. Velvet Torture Room.png|Torture Room Tower Upgrade. Velvet Throne Room.png|Throne Room Tower Upgrade. Greater Fang Top.jpg|The Greater Fang Top, the tower top present in Overlord II. Buttress Fang Spikes.jpg|The Buttress Fang Spikes. Dark Tower Exterior Velvet.jpg|The Dark Tower, Fully Upgraded with Velvet's decorations. '' ''—' Velvet gets chosen over Rose. * ''"Darling! We're going to have such fun!" * "You, me, a few helpless prisoners. It's going to be so romantic!" — After becoming mistress. * "Ewww, my sister's been here, oh well... Do you have any disinfectant?" — Visiting the bedroom. * I don't like that Jewel... kill her and bring me her shiny things!" — Velvet on Jewel. * "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I've seen Gnarl!" "Oh thank you, Mistress!" — Velvet comments on slugs in the Golden Hills, while Gnarl is unphased. * "That's what's producing those things? I can't look! Hit it, hit it until it stops! Yuck!" — Velvet hates slugs and the Mother Slug from the Arcanium Mine. * Get that gold back darling Lord, and buy me some pretty things!" — Velvet about the gold hidden in the Glitering Mine. * "Beer, fight... beer, fight, Dwarves just have no class, Master. Make those cloddish oafs eat their own beards!" * "And they'll be all over my things with their drunken paws!" — The Overlord retrieves the dwarven Beer Kettle for the minions. * ''"He looks like father, I think that's a sufficient reason to kill him" '' — Velvet comments on the Possessed 'Wizard in the Burrows. * ''"If you beat him, I'm all yours. If you lose... Well, don't offend yourself if i do something else. — ''Velvet 'encourages' the Third Overlord to win the battle against the wizard. * ''"I don't like losers, darling, so hurry and try to win." — Velvet 'encourages' the Third Overlord to win the battle against the wizard. * "Don't be hard with Gnarl, that pathetic beast did only his job." — Velvet commenting on Gnarl betraying the Overlord. * "You'll be sorry. She'll nag you to death!" —'' When the Overlord Chooses Rose over Velvet. * ''"Those heroes, yuck, they couldn't put an Evil outfit together if their lives depended on it!" * "There's always time to do a bit of shopping, Master. Even Evil needs time off." * "I think your Pixies need some kind of visual motif, something eye-catching. Any black lace around here?" * "Oh Sire, you know I've always had a thing for bad boys." ''— If the Overlord has more than 50% of corruption. * ''"You're definitely getting the right look, Lord. Evil is the new black!" ''— If the Overlord has more than 50% of corruption. * ''"Big and Evil, I love it! Corruption looks good on you." ''— If the Overlord has 50% or more Corruption. * "''Please don't get any blood on my clothes, darling, you are being a bit messy." — If'' the Overlord has 50% or more Corruption. * ''"Oh my! Look how evil you become! Do you want to stretch me on the rack for a bit?" — If'' the Overlord has 50% or more Corruption. * ''"Darling shouldn't you be off finding me shiny things?" — If the Overlord stays in Throne Room for too long. * ''"I'm getting bored just watching you, get out there and do some Evil, darling!" — ''If the Overlord stays in Throne Room for too long. Gallery Velvet_Sketch.jpg|Velvet Designs. Velvet_3d_Model.jpg|Velvet 3d Model. Velvet_Face_Sheet.jpg|Velvet Face Design. Velvet_Early_Variations.jpg|Velvet Early Variations. Velvet_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Velvet colored designs. Velvet Trailer.png|Velvet from the trailer. Overlord Family Tree 4.png|The Overlord's Family Tree See also * Rose * The Wizard * Overlad's Family Tree ru:Елена Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Mistresses